


Tiki’s Tear

by gentleflower (xueyang)



Category: Fire Emblem Musou | Fire Emblem Warriors
Genre: Gen, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xueyang/pseuds/gentleflower
Summary: drabble





	Tiki’s Tear

Gentle blades of grass tickle Tiki’s toes as she makes her way away from camp and into the ruins of a long lost settlement. Her dragonstone, which she grasps tightly in her left hand, thrums faintly with heat. Oh, how she misses the familiarity of Naga’s power and how it extended across the expanse of their world, even after her body had faded.

 

She can feel the fangs in her tree, though, still pulsing with power that has not been shown to the mortals of this world just yet, and it brings her a small comfort. She misses _this feeling._ She misses _home_. And for the first time in a long time, a tear slides down her cheek and her breath chokes.

 

Sitting on a small rock, she begins to cry, true sobs racking her body and making her feel frail. Aytolis wasn’t _that_ bad, of course, but it wasn’t _her_ home.

 

After a while, a hand finds her cheek and she wipes furiously at her own tears, annoyed at the longing that plagued her heart. She had to be strong! Marth and Caeda and the others were depending on her and her knowledge of Mila’s tree! She was older than all of them and it was her job to keep them safe! And yet, here she was wailing for Naga like a lost child for their mother!

 

She’s a _dragon_!

 

With an almost forced renewed vigor, she stands up and turns towards the camp, her empty hand balled into a fist. She’ll show the others just how strong a true dragon can be! With a shaky smile, she begins her trek back, chin held high with wavering pride.

 

She _will_ make it in this world.


End file.
